Rainbow
by bachiari
Summary: Under the brilliance of the rainbow and on the day before they marry, Yuuri realizes that he is truly grateful for meeting Wolfram – and that love doesn’t need to be said for it to be true. Yuuram.


**Title**: Rainbow  
**Pairing**: Yuuram  
**Rating**: PG  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own KKM or the song Niji.  
**Summary**: Under the brilliance of the rainbow and the day before they put marry, Yuuri realizes that he is truly grateful for meeting Wolfram – and that love doesn't need to be said for it to be true. Yuuram.  
**Warning**: Based entirely off the song Niji by Ninomiya Kazunari so some things might sound a little awkward and the ending is a bit weird. It can be considered a song!fic but the lyrics aren't added.

For the lyrics: http:// www. youtube. com/watch?v= 8wpi74HpJVw  
--totally recommended to listen to it while reading. xD

* * *

_Rainbow_

_

* * *

  
_

Another day and the same incident repeats itself. There's an accusation, hurt glances, and disbelief, all mixing to result in a sulking Wolfram.

His fiance's always like this. Yuuri knows that. That's why the day before they marry, he meets Wolfram there first - the place where Wolfram ends up sulking, a yellow umbrella in hand and a soft pout on his face that Yuuri loves so much.

He has never done this before. Meeting Wolfram there. He knows that Wolfram goes to that place – _their_ place – to sulk and let off some steam. And that Wolfram wants to be alone when he goes there.

But still, that day, Yuuri decides to meet Wolfram there first.

* * *

That day, the seasons bring the evening sunlight and the shadows from the overlooking tree extend to where he sits. He finds himself dozing off as he waits patiently for his love and soon enough, the sound of soft footfalls approach and a smile makes its way onto his face.

When Wolfram catches sight of him, a shocked expression flitters over his face. The blonde stares at him intently for a few more seconds before taking small steps over to where he sits and sitting down with a little breathless sigh.

The blonde doesn't say anything though, opting to turn his head and stare outward, his mouth pursed into the stern pout that Yuuri loves so much.

Yuuri racks his mind for something to say to break the silence and really, he means to say something meaningful and nice, but all that comes out is, "I'm sorry."

And then, he blurts out a few more words, "Hey Wolfram, look, **look**," and as the blonde turns his head to look at where the Maou is pointing, the rest of his sentence fills their air, "Our shadows are overlapping."

And his statement is true, for when Wolfram had walked over, his taller shadow moved with him to rest peacefully on Yuuri's.

* * *

An hour later finds Yuuri and Wolfram dozing peacefully, Wolfram's head resting on Yuuri's shoulder and their hands clasped tightly together.

When the first raindrops fall, both awake with a start and Yuuri hurriedly takes off his black jacket and gives it to Wolfram. He expects Wolfram to refuse, to tell Yuuri that he isn't a goddamn girl, but Wolfram doesn't say anything but instead lets a soft smile show and murmurs, "Guess it's time to go back, huh?"

They walk back underneath the soft, pattering rain, both blue and yellow umbrellas up to protect the couple.

Their umbrellas collide and it makes it hard for him to walk forward. Yuuri frowns at this and he futilely tries to move but Wolfram's yellow umbrella blocks his path. He's about to complain but Wolfram's laugh flutters out and Yuuri catches a glimpse of the smile he loves so much.

So Yuuri does it too. Just as Wolfram has taught him how to smile the gentle smile the blond is smiling now.

And as he does, Yuuri finds himself wondering if Wolfram is still sulking, is still angry at what had happened earlier, is still a little doubtful of all that has really happened in the morning. He wonders if Wolfram minds him coming to their park during the time Wolfram needs to be alone, wonders if Wolfram actually wants him to be there with him now.

And as he wonders, his heart beats faster and his palms get a tad sweaty even though both are cold in the chilly rain and the words come tumbling out with no coordination.

"I'm sorry," and it's the second time he apologizes to Wolfram in a day, "for being here when really you needed to be alone."

When there's no response, Yuuri clenches his eyes shut as guilt wraps its hands around his beating heart, but at the slight touch of a damp hand to his – the one holding the umbrella – and at the sound of an umbrella hitting the ground, he opens his eyes slowly.

And without a response to Yuuri's apology, Wolfram kisses him softly.

* * *

Wolfram ends up ranting to him after the kiss, their bodies getting soaked by the pattering rain. But the rain is more like a guardian angel than anything else – it's wet and cold, but it gives comfort nonetheless.

Wolfram ends up saying some selfish things such as "You can't talk to any girls anymore," and "You have to be with me all the time." But then, Wolfram pauses and a slight blush reaches his cheeks, and the last statement almost goes unheard but the pattering rain is soft and Yuuri's ears are turned the right way to catch every sound that Wolfram murmurs, "Sorry, I'm being selfish, aren't I?"

And Yuuri's about to agree but then he notices Wolfram's trembling hand as it rises to wipe away some of the rain from the blonde's forehead.

And then Yuuri smiles the gentle smile that Wolfram had taught him how –had given him reason to smile, "It's okay if you say selfish things. But please only say them to me."

And this time, he kisses Wolfram softly.

* * *

They walk back toward their castle – no umbrellas up for the rain is soft and cleansing. They're silent and their hands are clasped tightly together.

Yuuri reflects on what has happened and as he does, he realizes how precious this is.

How precious their time has been. Their time together has been.

He chokes on this and his tears mix with the pattering rain.

Wolfram's his most precious treasure.

* * *

It's infuriating though.

That after all this time, after all the time that they had spent together, Wolfram's still not being frank. About his feelings.

Yuuri has hit his feelings head-on. Has changed his morals for Wolfram. Has literally given up his world.

So he wonders why Wolfram hasn't been able to say it yet. Just these simple three words – _I love you_ – just these _simple_ three words.

Sometimes, Yuuri just wants to hear it. Just wants to hear the confession from Wolfram's lips. It doesn't matter when or how or where, he just wants to hear that Wolfram loves him.

But tomorrow is the day they put their family names together – the day when they marry and spend the rest of their lives together. Yuuri realizes that this is enough proof that Wolfram loves him – that words don't need to be said.

And as he realizes this, the soft pattering rain lets up and the sun's rays shine on the couple.

Wolfram pauses and looks upward and a soft smile crosses his features. "Look, Yuuri, the rainbow is really pretty."

Yuuri looks up at Wolfram's words and what the blonde says is true. The rain has brought out the rainbow – all dazzling six colors – and it reaches across the sky, shedding brilliance on everyone who can see it.

And it's pretty, really it is, but Yuuri has seen prettier things.

"No, it's you that's prettier."

And Wolfram blushes.

And to the Wolfram that's starting to be shy – to the Wolfram that Yuuri truly loves – he murmurs the words on his tongue with feeling, "_Thank you_."

* * *

A/N: AP tests are over! That means way more free time. Which means I can finally finish my multi-chaptered fics. XD.

Anyways, this one-shot was written with a headache and repeated listenings to the song Niji which meant I was feeling VERY sentimental and stupid at the same time. XD

Im not sure how good this one-shot is so consider it as a peace offering for not writing in so long. Next one should be better. Hopefully. xD

Anyways please review and favorite!


End file.
